Tomboy and Player
by UsagiNekoChanLovesFT
Summary: Lucy has always been a tom boy ever since she can remember. She's athletic and smart, but no guys hit on her because she's like a boy to them. However, she's very popular among the girls. One day, she has to transfer and meets a salmon haired boy who is known as "The King of Players." She wants to make him fall for her, but how exactly will she be able to do that?
1. New Start

I've started a new story(: don't worry because I'm not done with the other one. I'll be updating chapters for both. Anyway, I'll tell you the summary.

Lucy has always been a tom boy ever since she can remember. She's athletic and smart, but no guys hit on her because she's like a boy to them. However, she's very popular among the girls. One day, she has to transfer and meets a salmon haired boy who is known as "The King of Players."

 **New Start**

My name is Lucy Heartfilia. When I was born, my father was very displeased with my mother and I because he wanted a son. I've always tried my best to please him, even if it meant wearing boy clothes and doing things only boys did. I also thought about cutting my hair, but my mom told me that my hair was so beautiful, so I tied it up all the time. Eventually, I got used to dressing like a boy and I even found boy clothing to be much more comfortable than dresses. I even found myself to be surprisingly good at sports. However, even with that much effort, my father never recognized my mother and I. He had a mistress and when I was 4, my father casted my mother and I aside. He kicked us out of the mansion and got us an apartment to live in. Ever since then, my mother has been crying every night. She would never cry in front of me though. When she was with me, she had the most beautiful smile. That was my strength. From then on, I worked for her and not my father. I did everything to make sure she was happy. I took as many part time jobs as I could to earn money for us to get to the top. I studied hard. I participated in club activities and sports. She always asked for me to dress up and put makeup on, but that meant money, so I told her I'd only do that on special occasions.

Now, I'm in the second year of high school. I'm the student council president and I'm top student in my class. I'm attending Sabertooth High. All the boys see me as a brother while the girls see me as the type of boyfriend they'd like. I wear the girl uniform too but no skirt. I wear pants instead. I'm currently heading to school.

"Ah, it's Lucy Dono! Kyaaaa!" This is mainly what I hear as I pass by girls.

"Yo, Lu senpai! You're coming to baseball practice today, right?" Rogue asked.

"Of course! I don't have work today."

"But you know, you should act more like a girl. If this goes on, you won't be able to find a boyfriend!"

I blushed, "I-I don't need a b-boy-boyfriend."

"Yo, Rogue!" Sting greeted.

"Oh, hi Sting."

No response. It's to be expected. After all, he's my younger brother. His mother was the mistress my father had. He's a first year along with Rogue. When he was little, he'd always cry and run away from home to see me. He used to cling to me calling me "neechan." I remember how sometimes he'd stay home from school and come to my house and wait for me to come back. When I got home, he welcomed me back with a big smile. But, it stopped when he got into 5th grade. No one knows we are siblings though because our last names are different. He has his mom's last name.

"Why do you always ignore senpai, Sting? Is it because you like her?" Rogue asked Sting.

"Ha! As if I'd like someone like her. She's just a tom boy," sting answered.

'It's because we're siblings -.-' I thought.

Soon enough, we were entering the school gates and girls were surrounding me.

"Why do you always steal the girls to yourself? You're not even a guy!"All the boys shouted in jealousy.

"Lucy Sama! I wish the boys would treat us as kind as you. When my boyfriend broke up with me and told me he was using me, you beat him up for me. You're the best!" One of the girls shouted.

"When I was rejected by the guy I liked, you were there to comfort me. I remember what you said clearly. You said, 'He was just an idiot for rejecting you. One day, he'll come crawling to you and you'll have already moved on. So that's just what you have to do, move on because you deserve someone who'll treasure you.' Kyaaa! Those were just the right words I needed to hear!" Another girl shouted.

Then, the bell rang and everyone rushed off to class. The whole day was just like any other day. All the girls surrounding me and telling me that I'm their ideal boyfriend and all the boys talking to me about sports while some boys are death glaring me for taking all the girls. Now, it's time for some baseball with the guys. But before that, Rogue called me out to talk.

"Senpai, what should I do? You know Minerva senpai, right?"

"Yea, the one with the bad attitude?"

"She doesn't have a bad attitude! But... She asked me if I wanted to stay by her side... Should I accept?"

"Uh uh... You shouldn't. I don't think it was a confession of love or anything. I think it'll be a bad idea if you accept it."

"Lu senpai! Are you saying that because you don't want me to date? I already know that you like me. Everyone in the baseball team knows you like me, but I don't feel the same."

"What are you talking about? I like you, but I don't like you like you. I'm saying you shouldn't accept what Minerva said because she's been bullying a lot of girls lately and I told her off about it. She stopped for a bit, but she continued again. I don't think it'll be safe for you to be by her side. I'm just saying this for your sake."

"You're still making up excuses? Senpai, I don't like you because when I'm with you, it's like I'm with a boy. You know i get nervous around girls, but I can talk casually with you because you're like a boy. Besides, you don't have any appeal. You're really ugly for a girl. You always tie your hair up and you don't even have a huge rack."

"Rogue, enough! Boy this boy that! Even if I'm like a boy, I'm still a girl!"

I ran away. I'm going home. He's an idiot. I don't even have romantic feelings for him, but if he says all that, it'll hurt me still. Besides, I don't have any appeal because I don't like dressing up. I don't dress up because of my father and because I wanted to continue being friends with everyone. Also, I do have a rack! I just wrap it up because it gets in the way of sports! If I didn't wrap it up, when I run, it'll just bounce everywhere! How can he be so insensitive!

Before I knew it, I was at home.

"Ara, you're home early today Lucy. What's wrong? You look hurt?" my mom asked.

"Mom, one of the boys said some hurtful things to me. He said I was ugly. Am I really that ugly? Do I really have no appeal? He basically called me flat chested too! But I always take a long time in the morning wrapping it up!" I cried.

"My child, you are the most beautiful girl. You are so beautiful and you try so hard for everyone around you."

"You're only saying that because I'm your daughter. I'm ugly aren't I?"

"I told you. You're the most beautiful girl ever. You're Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla Heartfilia. You are my precious treasure, my precious gem. Now, you may not be polished, but with a little make over, you'll even see that you are beautiful."

"Really? You're not lying to me right?" I asked sobbing.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"No... Thank you, Mom."

"Come here, I'll show you. Close your eyes and let me do my magic," She said as she dragged me behind her. She sat me somewhere and starting applying stuff into my face. Then, she undressed me, undid the wrappings around my chest, and put something on me. Next, she let my hair down.

"Open your eyes now."

I opened my eyes and looked across from me. There stood a beautiful girl in a pink dress.

"No way. That's not me. Who's that!? And what is this clothing!? It's uncomfortable and my chest feels exposed. And what's this stuff on my face?"

"See? Beautiful right? You agree. That is definitely my beautiful pride of joy, you. That dress used to be my dress. I wore it on my first date with your dad. You're a girl so you should be wearing clothes like this more often. You're wearing makeup. That's what's on your face, although you're already beautiful without makeup. Now, do you believe me that you're beautiful?"

"That's me? It feels really weird, but it isn't too bad."

"It's not bad at all. You're really beautiful. My daughter is so beautiful! I want to scream it to the world! Can I take a picture?"

I nodded in embarrassment. It's not too bad. Mom looks really happy. I'll dress up like this more often. Then, mom grabbed a camera and took pictures of me in different angles.

"Nice body! You have a HUGE chest! Wow! Look at those pure white legs! You never wore skirts often so they're so white! Oh! How can they be so soft too!?" My mom exclaimed as she touched my legs and hugged me.

"Mom! I didn't know you were such a pervert."

She stuck her tongue out, "I'm just excited to see this. It doesn't happen often. The last time you did this was in elementary school on your promotion."

"Geez Mom. I'll dress up more okay? Now... Can you get off of me?"

"Hai hai! Gomenasai! Now..." She suddenly got very serious.

"Yes?"

"I know you were barely starting your second year of high school... But we're moving to Magnolia and you'll be transferring schools to Fairy Tail High."

"Ehhhhhh?!"

"Yes, and we're leaving tomorrow, so start packing!"

"Mom... Is it Dad again?"

"Eh? How'd you know? Geez, you always know so quick."

"What happened?"

"He came over today. He said he didn't want you attending the same school his son attended... So he wanted to move us somewhere else... But that's okay, right? We can start new with people and create new memories. You can also dress like a girl and maybe even find a son in law for me! Then I'd have grandchildren! It's not a bad idea at all!"

"Mom! Now's not the time to be joking around. How can he just do that to us!? He's already abandoned us, now he's even relocating us somewhere far from him, and all just because he doesn't want me to attend the same school as Sting! Why is he always like this? He doesn't even care about us!"

"Now that's not true. He cares about us a lot. He always gives you birthday presents."

"No he doesn't! I know they're just from you. You write that it's from Dad, but I know very well you're the one buying them for me. Actually, that means you have lied to me."

"I'm sorry... But listen. He does care about us, that's the reason why he gets us a place to stay in."

"Yea, but he only gets us an apartment. If he really cared, he would've gotten an actual house!"

"We have a place to cover our heads, is that not enough? I know full well what he could've done for us, but he didn't. One day, you'll know why he told us to leave. One day, you'll know. For now, let's pack up and leave for Magnolia. Think positive, a new start with a new you. Let's make the boys fall head over heals for you!"

"Mom, I love you so much."

"Eh? That was out of no where... Oh no, now I'm starting to blush. My daughter telling me she loves me is so amazing. You know, I love you too, my sweet beautiful daughter."

"Yeah, I know. Thank you. Maybe starting new isn't so bad. Let's start packing our stuff then."

For the rest of the day, we packed. We only packed the necessary things. Mom said the Moving Van isn't all big, so we'll be taking our furniture and clothes. I can't bear to leave my sports materials, so I packed those as well. I was always interested in the stars and space, so I took my telescope too. For my pictures, I'll leave the ones with my friends and take the ones with my mom and I and ones I had with my dad. I took other things I thought would be needed and now I'm done with my things. Then, I went to help my mom pack dishes and supplies. Tomorrow, I'll have to return my textbooks.

Since I put away my blankets and bed sheet, I slept with my mom tonight.

"Hey, Lucy?"

"Yes, Mom?"

"I have a good feeling about tomorrow."

"Yeah, me too."

With that, I fell asleep in my mother's embrace.

"Lucy, wake up! The moving men are here!"

"Ugh, five more minutes."

"You have to return your textbooks and say your goodbyes, don't you?"

"Do I have to? Can't I just leave?"

"No, get up. I'll dress you up. Let's make your goodbye a good one."

"Hai hai."

I got up and let Mom dress me up again. She gave me a tank top and a mini skirt to wear and did my hair. She didn't put make up on me this time. When she finished, I took my books and walked the usual path to school.

"Sugoi! Who's that girl? I've never seen her before. Is she new?" A boy asked behind me.

"Keh! Who's that girl, acting all pretty," girls mumbled.

T^T 'My appearance may have changed a little, but I didn't think the girls who usually praised me would hate me all of a sudden.'

I made my way to school alone. I went to the office first and told them I was transferring and then went to the library to return my textbooks. I didn't think I should go to class to say my goodbyes so I went home after.

Meanwhile in class, the teacher interrupts, "oh, Heartfilia San won't be joining us from now on. She is transferring."

"Eh? Lucy? Our ideal boyfriend is gone now! What will we do?!" The girls complained.

"Ah, she also told me to tell you girls, 'I'm not your ideal boyfriend because I'm a girl. From now on, face your problems straight forward. If you ever have any problems with guys, confront them nicely. That's all, goodbye,' and then she told me to tell the boys, 'Stop being jealous of me for taking the girls when I'm just a girl. You need to step up your game. Also, your athlete will be playing against you from now on. Until we meet next time at the field as enemies. When that time comes, I'll be sure to crush you. Good luck and good bye,' and yeah. She wanted me to relay those messages to you, so make sure you tell the others too."

"Wahhhh! Lucy Dono! Lucy Sama!" Everyone cried out.

Now, I'm in the car with my mom heading to our new apartment, or so I thought. When we got to our new home, it wasn't an apartment.

"Mom, you didn't mention a two story house! I thought we were going to be living in an apartment again."

"Really? I thought I did. See? He really does care about us. Come on, help me pack so you can go to school."

"School? Already?! On the first day we moved here? I don't even know where it is!"

"We passed by it and I told you that it was your new school."

"Well I was in a daze! It's not my fault."

"It can't be helped. We'll check the neighbor to see if they have any kids going to your high school. Then you can just follow him or her."

"Why can't you just take me?"

"Because I have a lot to do. I have to unpack so many things and clean this huge house! Then I have to go to the store to buy things for the house."

"Geez, fine. Then let's bring some food over so we don't seem too bad."

"Aye sir! My daughter is smart. Now now, go cook it then."

After I finished cooking, we went next door.

*ding dong*

And that's the chapter for now! Thanks for reading! How is it so far?


	2. Meet the Dragneels

Excited for this story! Please review!

 **Meet the Dragneels**

"Who's ringing the door bell so early in the morning?! It's 7:30! Fine! I'll get the door!"

The door popped open and there stood an intimidating woman with pink hair and a man with red spiky hair.

"Ah... Um... I'm Layla Heartfilia and this is my daughter Lucy Heartfilia. We just moved in next door and we wanted to give you this home made pasta..." My mom said as she laughed nervously.

"Pasta?! Yay! Thank you so much! My name is Igneel Dragneel and this is my wife, Grandeeny Dragneel." The man with red hair shouted as he took the pasta from my hands. Then he continued, "Say, how old are you? You look the same age as my idiot son. How would you like to date him and kick some sense into him?"

"What'd you say?! Did you just call me an idiot?!" Someone yelled from the second floor.

"Oh good! Natsuuuuu, Zerefff, and Wendyyyy, come down and introduce yourselves!" Igneel shouted excitedly. A man with black hair walked down the stairs casually, a man with pink hair slumped down the stairs, and a little girl with blue hair hid behind the man with black hair.

Since I'm going to try and be more like a girl, I'll greet them nicely, "Good morning. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. My mom and I just moved in next door to the right."

The black haired man said, "Zeref."

"Yo! The name's Natsu and the little girl is Wendy. Are you going to the same school as me?" Natsu asked.

"I'm going to Fairy Tail High. Are you attending that school too?"

"Yeah! You want to go together?"

"Sure..."

"Then let's go. I'm off!" He shouted as he dragged me behind him.

"Have fun at school, Lucy!" My mom screamed after me.

In just a few minutes, our houses were out of sight and Natsu let me go.

"Natsu, what is Zeref and Wendy like?"

"Zeref is a teacher at the school and Wendy is in kindergarten. Zeref is the oldest and Wendy is the youngest. Zeref is sometimes dark and gloomy while Wendy is always happy and smiling, but with strangers, she's shy. Enough talking about them, why don't you tell me about you?" Natsu said as his face was just inches apart from mine.

This caused me to blush, but Natsu just smirked.

"Girls like you are too easy. You may be cute, but you're just like the other girls."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," he said as he walked away, leaving me behind.

Great, now I don't have anyone to guide me to school. What's his problem? I thought he was nice, but he's just straight out rude.

"Good morning, you seem lost. Do you need help?" A girl with light blue hair asked.

"That uniform! Are you going to Fairy Tail High? I was going to go with Natsu, but he just left me here. And I thought we were going to be friends too."

"I'll take you to school, but I got to earn you to stay away from Natsu. He's the biggest play boy in the world. He's known as "The King of Players" and I'm not talking about sports players. Well, he is the best at sports in Fairy Tail, but I'm talking about love player. He flirts with every girl. He's gotten almost every girl in school to fall for him, but he doesn't go out with a single one of them. When girls confess to him, he rejects them saying that every girl is the same. Some girls even tried to make him jealous by going out with other guys and acting all lovey dovey, but that just earns them a disgusting look from him. Don't go near him or your life will be ruined!"

"I hate boys like that! They make me so irritated! Have you ever fallen for him?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't introduce myself yet. My name is Levy McGarden and you are?"

"Lucy Heartfilia, but you never answered my question."

"Oh! Look at the time! We're going to be late!" She shouted and ran as I ran after her.

She definitely avoided the question. Because she avoided it, it means she also fell for him. I wonder how she feels about him now? As we ran, I took notes on my surroundings and the way to school. When we reached school Levy took me to the school office and left.

"Uh hello. I'm a transfer student from Sabertooth High. My mom said she called in about it yesterday..."

"Ah, you must be Lucy Heartfilia. I'm going to be your home room teacher. My name is Gildarts. It's nice to meet you. Ohhh nice body! You must be a J Cup! That's amazing! We've got to measure your sizes!"

"Pervert!" I yelled as I punched him straight across the face.

"Ah, I was talking about your measurements for your school uniform..."

"But you still guessed my cup size! And you were going to measure my sizes! That makes you a pervert!"

"I'm just an expert in cup sizes. Now, go along. Mavis will measure you."

"Hai hai! I'm Mavis, the vice principal. We've been expecting you Lucy."

She led me to her office and measured me.

"Okay, you will get your uniform tomorrow. For now, change into this. You'll be having P.E. the next period."

I took the white shirt and red shorts she handed me and changed into it.

"Isn't this a little too short? Aren't shorts supposed to be down to the knee? This is up to my thighs."

"You're so innocent Lucy. Only guys wear the shorts to the knee. Girls wanted these shorts. Come, I'll take you to your class. Right now, they're still in the middle of a math lesson."

She led me to a class that was labeled 2-A. When we went in, all eyes were laid on me. Mavis said, "Listen up! You have a new classmate. Be nice to her and help her out."

I smiled, "My name is Lucy Heartfilia. Let's get along!"

I received weird looks and was nervous, until I set my eyes on Levy who was waving and smiling at me.

"Hmmm... Sit over there, next to that pink haired boy," Gildarts said.

"It's salmon!" Natsu rebutted.

I nervously sat next to Natsu, but he just ignored me. The class continued on for 5 more minutes, and then we went to P.E.

"Lu chan! Let's play tennis together," Levy exclaimed.

"Ah okay. It's okay if I call you 'Levy chan' right?"

"Yes! It's okay if I call you 'Lu chan' too, right?"

"Yes! No girls have ever given me a nick name like that before. They've always said 'Lucy Dono' or 'Lucy Sama' or 'senpai'. I'm happy."

"Eh? Really? Wow, you must've been popular then!"

"Not really..."

The conversation stopped when a basketball hit Levy in the head. She got knocked out. A tall man with black hair ran after the ball.

"Ah, sorry. Can we get the ball back?"

"You better take her to the infirmary right now! You threw the ball didn't you? Then take responsibility!"

"Geez, calm down. I'll take her to the infirmary, but you have to take my place in for basketball and you CANNOT lose. If you lose against Natsu, I'll bully the shrimp here."

"Fine by me. I don't ever lose in sports. You just better look after her."

"Here," he tossed the ball to me and I grabbed it. Then, he left with Levy in his arms.

"Looks like you guys have a girl on your team. Now, you'll definitely lose," Natsu scoffed.

"Aww, we might as well give up now," the men on my team said.

To prove to them that I'm good, I shot a hoop at the center of the court.

"Not so bad," the guys said.

"But it's not enough to win against my team," Natsu bragged.

"It's on. I'll make sure you lose miserably."

I tied my hair up to show that I'm serious. With that, we started the game. Natsu's team had the ball first. Natsu was given the ball and I went to steal the ball. I took the ball and passed it to my team mates. None of them dared to shoot, so the ball ended up back to me. I shot the ball and scored. This continued on until we got a tie. The other team was getting more nervous. The time left was only one minute. When I got the ball, Natsu pushed me back passed the center and wouldn't let me through. I guess he would rather settle the score with a tie than my team winning, but he doesn't think I can shoot from this far. I wasted time until it was only 5 seconds left, then I shot. Natsu looked pretty surprised himself and turned around to see if I made the shot. The ball swished just on time before the bell rang. Natsu was shocked. He didn't blink. He just stared at the score and sighed in defeat.

"The game was fun. Let's play again next time," I said as I took my hand out for him to shake. Surprisingly, he shook it.

"Next time, I won't lose."

Then, he walked off to change.

"Sugoi! You won against the best sports player at this school!" The boys and girls surrounded me. I just slipped passed them and went to the infirmary. When I got to the infirmary door, I heard, "ah! That that feels good, but p-put more e-energy into it. Harder!" I tip toed away. That was Levy's voice... Is Gajeel and Levy in an intimate relationship? I blushed deeply and went to the roof top. I lied in the shade and looked out into the sky. My face was still bright red from hearing moans from Levy. I saw a cloud that looked like the character "Plue" so I took a picture of it. I was never into the cute things, but Plue was the only cute thing I ever actually took a liking to. My thoughts were full of Levy and Gajeel, Plue, and surprisingly, Natsu. Before I knew it, I drifted off to sleep.

*ding dang dong dang dong. Ding dang ding dong.*

That was what woke me up. It was a lot more shady now.

'Yabe! I fell asleep and now school is over! Mom is going to yell at me! Not to mention the teachers!' I hurriedly ran down the stairs, but bumped into someone.

"Ah, sorry. I'm in a hurry," I apologized and was about to run off when the person grabbed me.

"Where were you all day, Luce?"

This voice is... Natsu?

"Natsu?! Ugh, I don't have time to explain. I have to go home. And don't call me Luce!"

I swiped his hand off of me and ran straight home. When I got home, Mom was waiting at the door angrily.

"Lucy Heartfilia! The school called me and told me you weren't there after P.E. Where were you today? Why did you ditch school on the first day?! "

"No, listen to me Mom. I fell asleep on the roof top. I didn't mean to skip out on school today. You already know how much I want to go to a good college, so why would I skip school?"

"Teenagers now a days a rebelling against their parents, so you might be too."

"No, Mom believe me. I just fell asleep."

"Fine. Go get changed. The Dragneels invited us for dinner."

I went to my room and threw on a black shirt and black leggings.

"Lucy, we are not going to a funeral. Also, we have been invited to dinner, so you have to dress better. Come here, I'll lend you my dress."

"But Mom, dresses make me feel so exposed."

"This dress is a long one. It goes to your knee, don't worry. Here, put this on."

"Fine, but only this once."

"Didn't you agree to start dressing more like a girl?"

"I did, but not yet."

"Hai hai. Just get ready. We'll be leaving in five minutes."

I put her white dress on and undid my hair. Then, we went next door.

*ding dong*

"You're here! Come in, come in. Have a seat at the table," Grandeeny gestured towards the table.

We sat at the table awkwardly and waited. Only Igneel and Grandeeny came to sit with us.

"Where are Zeref, Natsu, and Wendy?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. Natsu isn't home, Zeref is still working, and Wendy just doesn't want to come out," Igneel explained.

"Ah, it's okay. I can bring dinner to Wendy if you'd like."

"That'd be great. Thank you, Lucy."

I filled up a plate with food and went on a hunt for Wendy's room. Luckily, it was on the first floor. I knocked and said, "Can I come in, Wendy?"

No answer. I just opened the door and went in anyways. I saw Wendy in bed pretending to sleep. I placed the plate on the table and closed the door to make it seem like I left. Then, she opened her eyes and got up.

"Hi, Wendy."

No answer again. I saw that she had a Plue plushie so I strikes a conversation with her.

"You like Plue too? I do too. Plue is so cute isn't he?"

"Pun pun," she answered.

"I agree," I took out my phone and showed her the picture I took back at school, "doesn't this cloud look like Plue?"

"Yes! That's so cool," Wendy exclaimed.

"Isn't it? Do you want the picture? I can get it laminated for you."

She nodded happily. Our conversation about Plue went on as she ate. Soon enough, it got dark and I didn't get to eat at all, but getting Wendy to like me was worth it. Mom had left before me and I was going home now.

"Lushi oneesan, come back tomorrow okay?"

"Aye sir! Pun pun!"

"Pun punn!"

When I was passed their gate, I saw Natsu down the street making out with a girl from class. I ignored it and went on home. The day came to an end and I was happy to have moved. The only thing that can possibly make me regret coming here is... Natsu.

That's it for the chapter! Thank you for your reviews! I'm glad you like it so far! If you have any ideas, I'm glad to take them. Thank you for reading!


	3. Stolen Values

Yay! New chapter!

 **Stolen Values**

It's been a month since I moved to Magnolia. I've grown accustomed to the life here and my classmates. Erza, our senpai and president, is very strict and scary. Jellal, our senpai and Vice President, is quiet and obeys Erza very well. Mira, another senpai, is the secretary and is calm, but when you get on her bad side, she's like the devil. Our treasurer is Cana. I don't understand why she's treasurer because she's always drunk and uses the school money to buy herself drinks. In fact, nothing makes sense here in Fairy Tail High. Levy became my best friend and she even told me that what I heard in the infirmary was Gajeel massaging her back and shoulders. She got closer to Gajeel and I couldn't help but feel like they're perfect for each other. Gray, a classmate, always ends up naked or in his boxers. He said that his stripping is a habit, but maybe he likes the attention. Juvia, a friend in the next class, stalks Gray all the time and calls me 'love rival' because Gray and I occasionally talk. Loke keeps on flirting with me and all the girls, but of course, Natsu is still the biggest player of all. He dates a new girl every day and dumps that girl on the same day he dates them. Even though he has so many girls, I just can see it in his eyes that he's lonely, but that still does not excuse the fact that he's the biggest jerk of all time.

I joined the track team, baseball team, basketball team, and swim team. However, with so much teams, I have to manage my time more or just quit some teams. So far, I've been thinking of leaving the track team and swim team because I wanted to play against Sabertooth in baseball and I just enjoy basketball. The teams were supposed to be separated by gender, but Principal Makarov made an exception to me.

Natsu is a teammate in basketball, so I've tried to get along with him many times, but to no avail. He's always pushing everyone out and he's built a metal wall around his heart. It's just so hard to play on his team because he doesn't work as a team. Natsu seems interested in baseball as well, but he doesn't play it. Gray said that he was the best player in baseball, but he swore he'd never play baseball again. I tried asking Gray for the reason, but he never tells me. Instead, he tells me to ask Natsu if I want to know so badly, so I made up my mind to ask him.

"Natsu, why don't you play baseball if you look so interested?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"I'm just asking, but it's up to you to tell me or not. I'm not going to force you. I keep asking Gray, but he tells me to ask you."

"Gray told you I played baseball before?"

"I didn't say that, I just said that he wouldn't tell me why you swore to yourself that you wouldn't play again."

"Then he told you I played baseball."

"Sure, but why'd you stop?"

"No reason..."

Hmmm... He isn't going to tell me? So I'll guess the reason until he shows a reaction.

"Don't tell me... Is it because of a girl?"

He flinched. I didn't think I'd get the answer with the first try.

"Natsu, did you really fall for a girl? I always thought you had no heart and you didn't know what love was."

"Urusai. Don't talk like you know me. It's not because of a girl."

So he's not going to accept the truth? Let's go with the cliche baseball player and girl manager act.

"So? The girl was the baseball manager, eh? You fell for her?"

"How do you even know that?!"

"Ohoho, so I was right," I smirked.

"No, you're wrong! I'd never fall for the cheater!"

"So you dated and she cheated on you?"

"Stop! Stop guessing it so correct! Stop! I don't want to remember it!"

I know I shouldn't continue, but I feel like provoking the king of players.

"Don't tell me... She cheated on you with a close frie-"

I didn't even get to finish my sentence before something warn locked with my lips. My eyes were shocked and wide open. Natsu Dragneel kissed me. He pushed him away and tears started dripping down my face.

"That's what you get for yapping so much. Besides why are you crying? It's not like that was your first kiss."

That angered me. That was my first kiss, but he just took it without my permission. Before my mind could process what I was doing, my hand had turned into a fist and punched Natsu across the face.

"That's right! It was my first kiss, but you just stole it! It may not mean much to someone who's kissed so many girls and played with them, but my first kiss was supposed to be given to someone I truly love!" I shouted at his face and ran off.

Meanwhile, Natsu was rubbing his face softly mumbling, "it's just your first kiss... Besides, there is no such thing as true love, but man is your punch hurtful. You are too strong... Truly too strong..."

When I got home, I ran passed my mom and shut the door behind me with tears still running down my face. I know it was my fault for talking about something he didn't like... But did he really have to steal my first kiss?

*knock knock*

"Lucy, are you okay? Are you hurt?" My mom asked worriedly.

"I'm okay... Mom, did you have your first kiss with Dad?"

"What's this about first kiss? Well, my first kiss was not with your father. It was with a man I thought was the one for me."

"Mom... Did you regret giving him your first kiss?"

"No, because I thought he was the one for me. He wasn't, but I don't regret it because then I wouldn't have known how to kiss your father correctly."

"Ew! I didn't ask for the reason!"

"But what's this about first kiss? Ohohoho, did you lose your first kiss?"

"I- I did... But it was forced on me... I didn't even want it..."

"Lucy, open the door for me."

I opened the door and she looked at my face and laughed.

"To see my daughter crying must mean she really wasn't expecting it."

"Why are you laughing? Aren't you supposed to comfort me and kill the boy for me?"

"Well, comforting is what any normal mother would do, but killing the boy is what a father would do."

"But dad isn't here, so you have to kill him for dad."

"Darling, I'm not going to be killing anyone. It's okay. First kisses aren't that important."

"Yes they are! It's the kiss that you're willing to give up! It's the first time your lips will be locked with another person's lips! It is very important!"

"No, if you think about it, it's not all that important. The kisses that are warm and loving with the man you truly love are the most important. Kisses with guys who aren't your true love won't feel warm or comfortable and you won't want to kiss again, but kisses with your true love will make you feel connected and you will want to go even further, if you know what I mean," mom smirked.

"Mom, you are a pervert!"

"No, I just adore my little princess," she said rubbing her cheeks against mine.

"I'm not little anymore and I'm hardly a princess."

"But you are my princess and you're my treasure. I love you very much and I'd be so lonely and sad without you."

"Hai hai, mama."

"Mama?! You haven't called me that in ages! Kyaaaaa! My adorable daughter!"

"Mom, you're crazy, but I love you too."

"Hehe. You've been telling me you love me a lot recently. I think my daughter's been possessed."

"No, I haven't been possessed! I'm just glad to have you because I'd be alone if you ever left me."

"Lucy, even if I die, promise me you won't stop smiling like your cheerful self."

"Why are you talking about that... You're not going to die yet, right? I mean, you're still very young and energetic! You're like a teenager! Sometimes, I feel like the adult here."

"Hehe, you're right. You play sports, you're strong, and you even have part time jobs just to take care of me. You cook for me and you clean the house when I'm out. Kyaaa! I can't have my daughter acting like a housewife and husband already! My adorable daughter, won't you marry me?"

"You're my mom! I'm not marrying you!"

"Tch, how mean. I gave birth to you and you're treating me so bad. Why can't mother and daughter marry?"

"Mama, I'm not treating you bad. You're over reacting because I said I won't marry you. Besides, you're supposed to be taking care of me and you're supposed to be the one working for me."

"My daughter is growing up too fast," mom said while trying to hold back her tears, "but I found a full time job! Isn't that great?"

"Finally. Where is it and what kind of job is it?"

"I'm a... Stripper!"

I punched her on the head, "stop joking around. What kind of job are you taking on?"

"Well, I'm just a news reporter."

"Stop joking around," I said grinding my fist into her head gently.

"I'm not lying! I'm not! Look, here's the letter they sent in to me," she said handing me a letter and then covering her head.

"How'd you manage to go from a regular housewife to a news reporter?!"

"Heh, I have my ways."

"Are you sure that this isn't just a scam? I don't trust it. You're going for an interview tomorrow? Don't go, I have a bad feeling about it."

"You're so over protective. It's a chance for me to earn money so you don't have to take part time jobs anymore."

"Well... If you insist, but do not leave for the interview until I get back and go with you, alright?"

"You're like my dad, hehe."

"Did you hear me clearly or do I have to repeat it?!"

"Hai! I will not leave for the interview until my daughter gets home and escorts me to the place..."

"Good."

"However..."

"However what?"

"If you don't come home before my interview starts at 4pm, then I'm not waiting for you."

"Fine, I'll be home by 3."

"If you're not home by 3, I'm still leaving."

"But your interview starts at 4pm!"

"You said you'd be back by 3pm, right?"

"Yeah.."

"Then it's fine."

It's weird... This letter doesn't have a phone number... Maybe they just left it out by accident.

"Lucy, I cooked for you today!"

"Yay! Mama's cooking is always the best, but you're always too lazy to cook."

"Indeed, but to celebrate me coming close to being a news reporter, I decided to cook your favorite food. Now, come sit. Let's eat."

"Itadakimasu!" We both shouted clapping our hands together.

I devoured her food in 10 minutes because it was so good and she hardly ever cooked.

"Lucy, you're done already? Geez, why can't you eat slowly and enjoy the food while it lasts?"

"But it was just so good! I promise I'll eat slower next time you cook!"

"Geez, I don't know if you're like a husband or a wife. Maybe you're both."

"Don't make fun of me!"

"It's a good thing though," she smiled.

After eating, mom fell asleep in her room and I was left with the cleaning. She may be a great cook, but she's very lazy. At least she's not like Aquarius. Aquarius was our head maid and she would always end up somewhere with Scorpio, my old butler, doing nasty stuff. I accidentally saw them once and I ran. The next day, she was cooking and cleaning so happily. I'd rather have my mom be lazy and not cook than be happy cooking and cleaning after doing something nasty. I might be scarred.

I shook the image I once saw as a child out of my mind and lied down on my bed. Then, the image of Natsu and I kissing popped up in my mind. I immediately swiped the image away, but it came back. I touched my lip softly.

"It was warm... No what am I thinking?! Why am I thinking of the kiss over and over and the warmth from his lips! Even though I don't want it! Ughhhh!"

July 7th, X777

When morning came, I realized I had not been able to sleep at all because of the kiss popping up so many times. I went to the bathroom and looked at myself through the mirror. My eyes were red and there were dark circles underneath. I showered for 15 minutes and then brushed my teeth and tied my hair up. My eyes were still red and the dark circles were not getting any better. Then, I went to my room to change into my school uniform and went to make a small breakfast.

"Mom! Wake up! Well, it doesn't matter if you wake up yet, but breakfast is on the table! I'll be heading to school now."

No answer from her room, so that means she was still asleep. I grabbed my to go breakfast and ate while I ran to school. Of course, I avoided the Dragneel's house and took the long detour to school, but I made it on time to school.

"Good morning, Lu chan!"

"Good morning, Levy Chan!"

"Lu chan, there's a rumor going around school that you forced a kiss on Natsu. Is that true?"

"Eh?!" I got out of my seat in shock.

"Shhhh, so is it true?"

"No!..."

"Phew, I knew it. They were just rumors."

"He was the one who forced a kiss on me!"

"Eh?! Then, you did kiss!"

"Yeah..."

"Lu chan, was it open or closed?"

"Eh? Closed!"

"Hmmm... That's very surprising... He hardly kisses girls with their mouths closed. He always slips the tongue in."

"Levy chan! How do you even know this?!"

"Gajeel told me."

"Heh, Gajeel eh?" I smirked while bumping my elbow on her arm.

"Lu chan, we aren't like that. He doesn't see me that way..."

"That means you like him, but you're not sure if he likes you back?"

She blushed and nodded.

"Don't worry, Levy chan. I know he likes you too, so why don't you ask him out?"

"B-but shouldn't it be the guy who asks the girl out?"

"Girls ask guys out all the time, like those girls always asking Natsu out."

"Lu chan, are you jealous? Is his playing skills affecting even you?"

"Never! I'm not jealous and I never will be! Back to Gajeel, just ask him out."

"I don't think he feels the same way... He's always calling me 'shrimp' and 'shorty'."

"Don't you know that guys who tease girls actually like them?"

"Still..."

"Trust me."

"I'll ask him today after school... Will you come with me?"

"B-but I have something so do."

"Oh... It's fine then."

"Actually, I'll go with you, but I'll be watching from the sidelines and make it quick because I have to get home before 3."

"Really? Thank you, Lu chan!"

"You're welcome," I smiled.

Okay, since school ends at 2:45 today, I'll watch Levy's confession and them go straight home. Levy's confession should take at most 3 minutes and running home should take 10 minutes... So I'll be back home at 2:58 with just 2 minutes to spare.

After school, I hid in the bushes and waited for Levy's confession to end.

"G-Gajeel..."

"Levy, I have something to say..."

"M-me too..."

"I-" they both said in unison but stopped and blushed.

"You first," Gajeel said.

"Ah, no. You first," Levy stated.

One minute... They stood in silence for another minute, so 2 minutes.

"I... I like you! Please go out with me!" Both Levy and Gajeel shouted together and soon blushed.

My job here is done, so I'll be going. I left the bushes and passed the front gate about to run, but someone grabbed my wrist.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Natsu asked.

"Huh? We never really talked in the first place anyway, so it's not avoiding."

"Yes it is. Listen, I'm sorry for taking your first kiss, but there's no need to avoid me."

1 minute passed making 3 minutes. I have to get home before 2 more minutes pass or Mom will leave.

"Okay, apology accepted. I have to go, so if you'd please excuse me."

I pushed his hand away and ran, but he grabbed it again.

"I said I was sorry, okay?"

"I said apology accepted, so let me go."

"Listen, I- wait, did you say you accepted my apology?"

"Yes! Now, please let go! I really have to go!"

"I'll ask Zeref to drive you if you want. It'll just take 10 minutes for him to get out."

"No! That's too long! I have to go! Bye!"

That was another minute wasted. This time, I made sure to get away from him. It took me just 10 minutes to get home and I was relieved that I got home at 2:59.

"I'm home!"

There was no "welcome back."

"Mom?"

I checked the every room and didn't find her, but there was a note on the dining table.

"Lucy, you didn't make it before 3. I even waited 10 extra minutes but you weren't back, so I'm leaving first. Don't worry, I'll be back. Just eat and go to sleep."

What does she mean I didn't make it on time? 10 extra minutes? What?

I looked at the clock in the living room and noticed that it was 10 minutes faster than the real time. Then, I searched for the address she was going to, but the letter was gone. She may have taken the letter with her. For some reason, I panicked. It might be because I feel like it was a bad idea to let her go. I called her cell phone immediately, but she didn't answer. I continuously called for 10 minutes and then went out to search for her. I searched and searched and asked everyone to see if they had seen her, but no one knew. Even when it was dark, I continuously searched through parks, news reporting stations, streets, but I couldn't find a single clue.

*ring ring*

"Hello? Mom? Where are you?! I'm so worried!"

"Ah, I'm sorry. This is detective Macao. I called the speed dial number on this phone."

"Why are you answering my mom's phone? Where is she? Is she there with you?"

"I don't know how to tell you... But I guess the best way to tell you is just to tell you. I'm so sorry, but your mom has been found in an abandoned building... She has passed..."

I dropped the phone and fell to my knees. This can't be happening... This just can't... She was smiling and eating with me just yesterday... So how... How can she be dead? How can kamisama just steal the most important person of my life away?!

Well... That's a chapter. Wow, I'm so sorry. Im so horrible for this, aren't I?


	4. Hopeless

Here is the new update!

 **Hopeless**

It's been 2 weeks already since the police called and 1 week since the funeral... I didn't see dad there... I didn't see anyone there... You can say, I was the only one there... Although the cops did stop by from time to time... They pitied me and mom... I can't blame them... Everyone we knew were not in Magnolia... Of course the people we knew here were not notified of this sudden death... I don't blame anyone for not coming... Mom wouldn't have either... The only thing that brought me pain about the funeral was the fact that I had to send mom off alone... It would've been nice if a couple cops had stayed behind to send her off assured that I would be okay with the protection from the police... But instead, I watched her body get cremated... Alone... Now, I'm truly alone. I don't have anything to look forward to... I don't have any hope left in me to continue... Mom was the only reason I was able to go on... When Dad abandoned us, she gave me hope... So without her, I'm hopeless... I worked for money so I could provide a living for the both of us... I wasn't greedy for anything because other people would say Mom spoiled me too much or was a bad mother for it... I did everything in my power for the both of our future together... Now there's no future. It's just pitch black.

It's been 2 weeks since I last ate... I don't want any food other than Mom's cooking... I regret not savoring Mom's last meal she was able to make for me... I regret it so much... Now I'll never be able to taste her cooking ever again...

It's been 2 weeks since I went to school... I receive calls everyday from Levy and the school, but I don't answer them... I regret not running home fast enough... I regret it so much... Now I'll never hear her welcome me home or see her fresh smiling face...

It's been 1 week since I locked myself up in my lonely, big house... Sometimes, I'd see my little memories I had here with her... I regret not spending enough time with her... I regret it so much... Now I'll never get the chance to laugh with her again...

It's been 1 week since I cried endlessly... Of course I didn't cry during her funeral, it'd make her not rest in peace... I even promised to smile... So I smiled the whole time during the funeral... The police men thought I cracked... I regret not crying enough in front of her... I regret not letting her wipe enough tears away... Now I'll never feel the touch of her warmth...

Nothing will ever be the same anymore... I can only apologize to her everyday and sit on my knees in front of the small table I decorated with her picture and a white flower located in the corner of the loving room. I could only make her favorite food and place it on the table for no one to eat.

*ding dong*

It's probably just the cops again. I don't want to deal with them anymore.

*ding dong*

"Lucy, open the door! Why haven't you been coming to school lately?! Are you at that rebellious stage? Anyway, you have a pile of homework! Hurry and open!"

Natsu... Natsu...

Even though I didn't want anyone to pity me... I just want someone to once understand me...

Without realizing, my body moved on it's own and stumbled for the door. I couldn't see anything with my tears running uncontrollably, and then, I lost my strength. Maybe things are better this way... For me to die alone too... Maybe I'll be able to see Mom again.

*crash*

"Lucy?! Lucy?! Lucy's mother, are you there?! What's wrong?! Why isn't anyone answering! Open the door this instant! Or I'll kick the door down!"

Natsu didn't receive an answer.

"I'm busting through!"

*bam!*

With a nice, strong kick, Lucy's door broke open. Natsu found Lucy on the ground with short heavy breathing in the hall way. The picture that he assumed to be hung up once were on the ground and shattered. Natsu flipped Lucy around and immediately felt her burning body.

"Lucy, what are you doing?! Why is it so dark in here? Why are the lights and off and the curtains closed? Why are you collapsing in the hallway with a high fever? And why are you crying? You're not even conscious yet your tears are running freely like it has a mind of it's own? And where's your mom? She should be taking care of you."

Natsu carried Lucy's frail body up the brown stairs and into a room that was labeled "Lucy's Room." He turned the lights on and placed her on the bed, taking in her image. Her tears were continually falling, the outside of her eyes were red, she looked much skinnier than the last time he saw her, her hair was a mess, and her outfit... It was just plain black.

"What could've happened for her to look like this? Ugh, she's hopeless... I guess I'll first change her out of this... But... She'll definitely punch me when she finds out... But if I don't, she'll sweat in these hot clothes... I'll just close my eyes... Sorry Lucy."

He blindfolded his eyes with a cloth he found on Lucy's desk and pulled her shirt over her head. He then proceeded for her long skirt. When he finished, he put Lucy's pajama that he found in her "pajamas" drawer. When he thought he put the clothes on right, he took the blindfold off only to see that he didn't even correctly put Lucy's arm through the arm hole and her stomach was showing. He even put the pajama pants on the wrong way. This time, he quickly dressed her and left for the bathroom bright red. He searched for a new cloth and bowl that he can use to wipe Lucy with. When he succeeded in finding the materials, he filled the bowl with cold water and dipped the cloth inside, squeezing out the excess after dipping it. After, he wiped Lucy carefully. Then, he placed the newly dipped and squeezed towel on her forehead.

"Why are you so out of breath and crying still? Are you in pain? Was it because of what I did?"

Unconsciously, Natsu wiped Lucy's tears away with his right thumb and held Lucy's right hand with his left. When Natsu first realized what he was doing, he was going to move his hands right away, but Lucy squeezed Natsu's hand and cried even more. For some odd reason, his heart ached. He wiped the overflowing tears from her face and it eventually came to a stop. Natsu, without knowing, fell asleep.

"Na-tsu?" Lucy asked with blurry eyes, but she knew it was him because of the color of his hair. She rubbed her eyes with her free left hand and her eyes soon adjusted, but she felt her skin beside her eyes burn. She noticed Natsu was asleep and then saw his hand wrapped around hers. She blushed, and it got even redder when she saw her changed clothes.

"Kyaaaaa!"

"W-what?! What's happening!?" Natsu jumped up defensively.

"Did you change my clothes?!"

"Yeah..."

"You pervert! Get out of here!"

"But I blindfolded my eyes!... In my first attempt..." He mumbled the last part.

"How'd you get in here anyway?"

"First, I think you're okay now since you have the energy to yell. Second, you have to answer my questions after."

"What? No, just get out."

Natsu moved towards Lucy in a swift second and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Hmmm... You still have a fever, but it's gotten better since last night. Your face is really red though."

"Y-you idiot! Get away from me!"

"Hai hai. If you have the energy to yell, you have the energy to take care of yourself right?"

"Yeah. You can go to school now. Bye."

"Where's your mom? She can take care of you, right?"

"She's... Not here... I can take care of myself. Just go," Lucy said silently and got up to go to the restroom.

"Okay, call me if you need anything."

Natsu walked down the stairs, turned on the lights, and opened the curtains. When he opened the curtains in the living room, he saw the small table, Layla's picture, and a white flower in a white vase on top on the table. There was a bowl of dried rice and meat as well. At first, he didn't realize what it was, but when he actually thought about it, he hadn't seen Layla since either. It shrugged it off for now and went to school.

"Is Lucy not here today either?" Gildarts asked.

"No, she had a fever," Natsu answered.

"Ah, I'll notify the office. Behave, everyone!"

"Ne ne, did you hear?" A girl whispered to another girl. Natsu eavesdropped to kill time.

"Hear what?"

"Lucy's mother was supposedly murdered."

"Really?"

"Yeah, a girl in the other class saw Lucy dressed in black at church. She was the only one there. Isn't that sad, nobody came to her mother's funeral."

When Natsu heard that, the flash of Layla's picture, white flower, and bowl of dried white rice with meat on the table popped up. Lucy's sadness finally made sense. He finally understood...

*bam!*

"Natsu?! Where are you going?!" Gildarts yelled when Natsu bumped into him at the door.

Natsu ran and ran. He couldn't believe how dense he was. Anyone would've figured out from seeing that. He should've stayed with Lucy. When he reached Lucy's still broken door, he pushed it open and was going to run for Lucy's room, but he saw her in the living room. She had fallen asleep and was laying on the table with her mother's picture in her hand.

"Oh, Lucy... I'm so sorry..." Natsu thought as he reached towards Lucy to comfort her, but it startled Lucy instead.

"N-Natsu?! Why are you here?! Aren't you supposed to be at school?!"

Natsu ignored her question and embraced Lucy.

"You must feel so lonely... I'm sorry I didn't notice before..."

Just like yesterday, Lucy teared up. She accepted Natsu's hug and cried into his muscular shoulders. After a short 5 minutes, Lucy was able to calm down from Natsu rubbing circles on her back.

Natsu asked, "what happened?"

"..."

"You can tell me..."

"That day... When you apologized for kissing me... My mom... She was killed... It's all my fault... I could've prevented all that from happening... If I had just gotten home faster..."

"It's not your fault, Lucy. Things happen for a reason. It's all part of life's process. You just have to stay positive and keep on living life to it's fullest with no regrets."

"It's... It's still my fault..."

"Lucy, it's not your fault, but I can't change your mind, so I'll just take your mind off of that subject."

"...I'm alright, you can go back now."

"I'm not leaving until you're better. Let's get you to bed. Your fever is still high."

"Ok... But I'm going to shower first..."

"Okay, I'll help you to your room."

Natsu supported Lucy's legs by wrapping his arms around her back to her arm, but she still somehow fell. Then, Natsu carried her bridal style up the stairs, to her room, and to the restroom.

"I'll wait in your room."

"Ok..."

Natsu sat on Lucy's bed and unknowingly lied down. He sniffed in her scent of strawberry vanilla.

*crash*

"Lucy?!" Natsu shouted and opened the door.

Lucy's figure was on the shower floor, so Natsu grabbed a clean towel and wrapped Lucy in it while facing away. He placed Lucy on the bed and wiped her hair.

"N-na-na-tsu..."

"What's wrong? Do you feel dizzy?"

"I... I... I'm hungry..."

Natsu sweat dropped and got up right after.

"Lucy, aren't you old enough to know when to eat your meals?"

"I'm hungry, but I won't eat..."

"Why? You're not a kid anymore. You should eat your meals properly or you won't have the strength."

"I've already lost all hope. I don't want strength anymore. I don't have any reason to have strength."

"Lucy, you're an idiot. Would your mom want you to starve?"

"No..."

"Just wait here. I'll go cook something for you."

After Natsu left, Lucy blinked slowly and let what Natsu said sink in. He was going to cook for her. She blushed madly and went under the blankets. After a while, Lucy changed into her pajamas and went down stairs. As her foot stepped down each stair, more of a burnt smell filled the house. Lucy quickly went to see what happened. When she peeked into the kitchen, a pan was burnt dark. It was once a bright, shiny, silver color.

"Natsu! What'd you do?!"

"I was trying to stir fry some cut up chicken... But it somehow got burnt and yeah..."

"The meat... It's black and it looks hard!"

"...I'll throw it out."

"N-no! I'll eat it. I'll eat it. I'm hungry so anything will do... Wait, I'm not supposed to eat... Sorry..."

"Lucy... You need to eat! If you don't have the strength to even eat, I'll feed you! Sit down!"

Natsu pulled Lucy into a seat in the dining room and set up the table while Lucy sat awkwardly. After about 2 minutes, Natsu finished with the table and took a seat next to Lucy to feed her.

"I can feed myself!" Lucy yelled and grabbed the chopsticks out of Natsu's hand to dig in.

*cough cough*

"Sorry... I guess I shouldn't have cooked after all. That was my first time cooking so I know it's pretty bad. You don't have to eat it."

Natsu looked down solemnly, but Lucy chewed his food down quick.

"Seconds!"

Natsu was surprised, but went to grab her seconds. In the end, Lucy was able to finish all of Natsu's cooking, but of course, she gulped water down a whole bunch of time because of the dried rice and over cooked meat.

"Since you cooked, I'll wash the dishes."

"Okay."

Lucy cleaned the table and washed the dishes and bowls in the sink. She hummed happily.

"I'm glad... You look much happier and better now."

When Natsu pointed that out, Lucy stopped humming and said, "I don't know if I'm allowed to be happy over this... I don't know if I'm allowed to be happy when my mom isn't here with me..."

"Everyone is allowed to be happy. When someone feels happiness, they'll laugh or smile. You should too. I'm sure your mom wouldn't like to see you sad."

"Yeah... I promised after all..."

Natsu waited for Lucy in the living room watching tv.

"Don't just a make yourself at home!" Lucy shouted and kicked Natsu.

"Ow Lucy. How mean... Did you want some attention?"

Lucy blushed and sat on a different couch beside the one Natsu was on.

"You should go home. You didn't go home yesterday so your parents might be worried."

"I already called them and told them I'd be sleeping here."

"Huh?! You didn't even ask the house owner?!"

"I'm sure you wanted me to stay anyway."

As much as Lucy wanted to deny Natsu, deep down, she really did want his company. Before she knew it, Natsu had already moved beside her to check her temperature. He placed his forehead on top of hers to the point where he could feel Lucy's hot breaths. He sighed in relief and relaxed his head on Lucy's shoulder, causing Lucy to shriek.

"Natsu?! What are you doing?"

"Shhhhh... I'm tired. Let me sleep," he said and then rested his head on Lucy's laps.

Once more, Lucy blushed touched her fast beating heart. She tried to calm herself down by telling herself that Natsu is a playboy, so of course he'd be doing this. However, this somewhat hurt her. She stared down at the pinkette's sleeping face and smiled without knowing. She then combed through Natsu's hair with her fingers and continued until she fell asleep.

Natsu woke up hours later in the middle of the night. He carried Lucy up the stairs into her room and fell asleep in bed next to her holding onto her hand like the night before.

I'm sorry for not being able to update fast, but like I said in the other story, school has started, so I will not be able to update as often. Thank you(:


	5. I Love Natsu

Sorry for the late update! I've been busy with life and November is really the busiest month for me. Thank you for waiting!

 **I Love Natsu**

I can't believe I let my guard down while sleeping! Natsu's face had somehow made it's way to my chest last night and I didn't even notice! He was even holding my hand! Humph!

"Geez, Lucy. You didn't need to slap my face so hard," Natsu rubbed his swollen cheek and pouted.

"Who told you to hold my hand? Who told you to put your face on my...my..." I blushed just trying to say the word.

"Your boobs?" Natsu straightforwardly stated.

I swung my fist towards his already swollen cheek, but he ducked on time.

"Lucy! That was dangerous! I could've died!"

"Good! Go and die you pervert!" I yelled and ran to school.

"Lu-chan! You're finally back! I was so scared! What happened? Were you that sick? Were you hurt? Did someone do something to you?" Levy questioned while checking my body for any injuries.

"Levy-chan, I'm fine. I'm not hurt or anything," I laughed at her fast movement of inspecting.

"Well then why were you gone so long?! How can you just not tell me anything?! I was so worried!" Levy began to cry.

"Levy-chan?! D-don't cry! Gajeel's going to think I hurt you, so please don't cry. I'll tell you everything."

"You did hurt me! You didn't give me a single call! I called you so many times, but I got no calls from you! You hurt me, Lu-chan..." Levy cried and ran off.

"Levy-chan?! Wait!" I tried to chase after her, but Gajeel blocked me from going any further.

"Bunny girl, I think it's best to leave her for now. I'll comfort her, but you're going to have to explain to her your reasons after she calms down."

I clenched my fists and nodded. I watched Gajeel's back run after my best friend. Then, I pulled my hair in frustration.

I'm such an idiot! I could've at least told Levy not to worry.

"Aren't you a little aggressive today, Lucy?" Natsu asked cocking his eyebrows.

"Humph!" I whipped my head around and embarked on my usual route to class. Natsu seemed to be ticked off while following behind me.

"Kyaaaa! Natsu-san! Natsu-kun! Natsu-senpai!" All his fangirls screeched after him.

I sped up my paste to get away from the possible glares I'd be receiving if I stayed near Natsu any longer. However, Natsu kept up. Soon enough, I ran through the halls to my classroom. I quickly found my seat and laid my head down. What a mess this day has been.

"Lucy, how can you just try to ditch me again? How are you even so fast?!" Natsu huffed and puffed.

I ignored him and tried to gather up all the information I was going to tell Levy later.

"Lucy, why are you ignoring me?" Natsu asked.

I lost my train of thoughts and tried to gather them up again.

"Natsu-kun!" His fangirls shouted and crowded the classroom door.

"Gahhhh! Take you and your loud fangirls somewhere else!" I shouted at Natsu accidentally. Once I saw Natsu's pained face, I regretted saying it immediately.

Natsu left for his seat and all his fangirls glared at me. I gulped and glanced at Natsu then turned to the window. Knowing how much more mess I created for myself, I braced myself for the day. During Zeref's class, I passed Natsu notes, but he wouldn't even write back.

I wrote, "I'm sorry I lashed out at you. Will you forgive me?" "Natsu, I'm sorry." "Why won't you just answer me?" "I didn't mean to ignore you, but I've got problems with Levy chan right now. I needed to get my thoughts together." "Can you respond?"

Eventually, I got angry and got up slamming my hands on the desk. "Why should I care if you're angry?!"

"Miss Heartfilia, may you step out for a moment?" Zeref asked politely. I obliged and left. Soon, Zeref followed.

"Lucy, you can't just interrupt class like that. Hold it in next time because once Natsu is mad, he'll stay mad for a whole week. Maybe even a whole month."

"I'm sorry... I won't do it again..." I apologized and he allowed me back into the classroom. I'm pretty sure I've drawn too much attention to myself on my first day back to school after weeks.

~Lunch~

"Levy-chan, want to have lunch together?" I asked hoping I'd get the chance to explain things to her.

"Sorry, Lu-chan, I already promised to eat lunch with Gajeel. I'll talk to you after school, alright? I promise I'll hear you out. Also, you should solve your problem with Natsu first," Levy smiled. I forced a smile back and went to eat on the roof. When I got there, I sighed and leaned on the gate on the edges of the roof. I could see Natsu being surrounded by a bunch of girls.

How can I have forgotten to make lunch for myself? How can I have forgotten to bring money to buy lunch? I'm really an idiot. Just then, a sharp pain came from my abdomen. It felt like something had cut my stomach. I crouched down and held my stomach in pain. Then, I felt like throwing up, so I slowly walked to the restroom with the support of the walls. When I got into the women's restroom, girls were standing around the sink so I rushed to one of the open stalls. However, the girls blocked my way.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Why did you yell at Natsu Sama this morning? He looked worried, but you just yelled at him like he was not important."

"Y-you should move before I throw up on you," I said and covered my mouth.

"I dare you to do that because I'll just beat you up if you do," the girl smirked.

I backed up to leave since they wouldn't let me through, but they grabbed onto my wrist tightly and locked the bathroom door.

"I'm just kidding, I'll beat you up either way," the same girl laughed.

As the girls cornered me to the wall, I felt lightheaded and slid down. That left me wide open because I couldn't even lift my arms to protect myself. The girls kicked me but I held on even though I knew I would faint any minute from the pain of my stomach and the kicks. Eventually, the girls got bored and left when the bell rang. I used the strength I had left to lift myself up, but maybe I should've just stayed on the ground. When I got up, I coughed repeatedly, so I covered my mouth with my hands. When I removed it, there was blood on my hands. I washed my hands and wiped my mouth. Then, I limped my way to the nurse's office.

"Are you okay now?" A male doctor asked after awaking from my collapse.

"Y-yeah... My stomach hurts though," I explained.

"How does it hurt? Can you explain it to me?"

"I don't know... I just felt like my stomach was cut with something sharp and then it just wouldn't stop hurting."

"Hmmm... Is it cramps?"

"No, it feels different."

"Hmmm, what else happened?"

"I felt like throwing up, but then I ended up coughing out blood..."

"Have you been starving yourself lately?"

"Well... I haven't eaten a full meal until yesterday..."

"What did you eat yesterday?"

"Burnt food."

"Ahhh, I know the situation now. You ate food that wasn't good for your system after not eating full meals, so your body wasn't used to it. Just eat full meals from now on and eat food that is properly cooked."

"Oh... Thank you."

"What's your name?"

"Lucy Heartfilia from class 2-A."

"Okay Miss Heartfilia from class 2-A, I'll inform your teacher of the reason for your absence. For now, you should go home."

"No, I would like to go to class."

"Hmmm, alright, but don't work too hard. See you," the doctor left.

When I opened the door, all eyes were on me so I averted my eyes and quickly went to my seat. However hard I tried to avert my eyes from Natsu, the more my eyes wanted to see him. Our eyes met and I turned away again, but I could feel Natsu's gaze on me still. When school finally ended for the day, I grabbed my bag and followed after Levy. She waited outside the school gate.

"Lu-chan, let's go talk at the cafe," she smiled.

"Alright."

When we got to Marl's Cafe, Levy and I ordered some coffee and then talked.

"Levy-chan, I'm so sorry for not telling you what's been going on! I'll tell you everything now," I took in a deep breath and looked into Levy's eyes, "On the day you and Gajeel started going out, my mom was murdered. I used some money I had saved up for years for her funeral, but no one came except the police. I was depressed for the longest time and I still am, but I have to live and smile like my mom wanted. That's why I decided to come back to school."

I waited for Levy's response, but she didn't say anything and only looked down. Then, after about 30 seconds, she got up and hugged me.

"Huh? Levy-chan?!"

"Lu-chan, you idiot! You could've relied on me! I would've been there with you! I wouldn't have let you be so lonely! I'm your best friend aren't I?! So rely on me!" She sniffed and cried.

"I'm sorry, Levy-chan..."

"It's okay. It must've been hard on you, Lu-chan. It's okay because I'll be here for you. You're not alone. You can cry on me if you want," Levy patted my back.

Soon enough, I started to cry and Levy cried with me. She really is an amazing best friend. We drank our coffee to calm down, and then Levy changed the subject.

"Have you made up with Natsu?" She asked.

I choked on my coffee, "Make up for what? We've always been that way."

"Lu-chan, you've been so worried about him since this morning. I can tell because every time I turned my head to see if you two were okay, you were looking at him concerned. Or is it that you like him?"

This time, I spit my coffee out, "L-like him?! No way! Just because he helped me out with my fever and held my hand to calm me down and cooked for me and hugged me and made me laugh when I was depressed over my mom's death doesn't mean I like him!"

"He did those things?! No way! Could it be that he likes you? Lu-chan is also blushing! That definitely means that you like him!"

"Nonsense! He's just a play boy! He has all these fans that follow him around and annoy me."

"You're jealous!" Levy determined.

"Me? No way! That's not possible! Ahhh! I have to go buy groceries before the market closes! I'll pay you back for the coffee tomorrow Levy-chan!" I exclaimed and ran off.

After buying the groceries, I felt pain from my stomach and arms. Ouch, who would've thought the kicks from those girls before would hurt so much now.

"Lushi oneesan! Lushi oneesan!" A voice called out.

"Wendy! How've you been?"

"Bad because Natsu-nii has been so quiet and irritated and you haven't came over for a while."

"I'm sorry, I was just dealing with some things, but now I'm back!"

"Natsu-nii is in his room, want to come in?"

"Can I?"

"Of course! Mama and Papa don't mind! They say you're a part of the family already."

I smiled and went to my house to put my groceries away first. Then, I went in the Dragneel's house. Igneel and Grandine welcomed me warmly and treated me kindly because they knew about my situation. I talked with them for a while and then went up the stairs to Natsu's room. I forgot to knock and just went in, but immediately shut the door again. Natsu was in the middle of changing and I had just saw his bare upper skin. He really was as fit as I imagined.

"Lucy, don't you know how to knock?!" Natsu opened the door and dragged me into his room.

"I-I'm sorry!" I covered my face because of my blush.

"So? What'd you want?"

"Oh... Ehem... I'm sorry about this morning... I didn't mean to ignore you or yell at you. I had some problems with Levy and was irritated with your loud fans. They were fawning over you for the longest time and wouldn't be quiet so I can organize my train of thoughts."

"Were you jealous? If you were jealous, you could've just told me so," he smirked.

"No! I wasn't! Point is, I'm sorry. Now that I've told you in person, I'll be going home. See- kyaa!" Natsu pulled me backwards and I fell on top of him.

I blushed and tried to get up, but Natsu held onto my wrist and flipped me around. Now he was on top of me.

"If you're really sorry, show it to me," he smirked and kissed violent trails down my neck.

"Y-you're hurting me," I whimpered and flinched.

He ignored me and then ripped off my cardigan and unbuttoned my shirt. I tried to resist but he was stronger. He trailed his lips down to my chest and then stopped. His grip loosened and then I took the chance to kick him off. He flew and hit the wall.

"You pervert! You player! You-" I stopped talking when I saw Natsu's serious face.

"What happened? Why are you covered in bruises? Who did this?" Natsu asked as he gently touched my bruises on my arms and stomach. He then kissed them more gently than his previous ones, which shocked me. Apparently, he was also shocked by his actions because he stopped and ran off. I was left blushing and trying to calm my heart down.

There's no way, right? I can't possibly like this guy... I think I do like Natsu... More than a friend.

*knock knock*

I quickly buttoned up my shirt and put my cardigan back on. Natsu came in with a first aid box.

*thump thump thump*

"Uh... Sorry about earlier..."

"..."

"You don't have to forgive me, but let me tend to those wounds. They're not bleeding, but they still need medicine on them." Natsu said and kneeled in front of me. He started applying medicine on my legs and arms. I was quiet the while time because he was so gentle. My heart was beating so loud that he probably could hear it.

"I'll step outside so you can apply it on your stomach..." He said and left. After putting medicine on my stomach, I opened the door .

"Natsu... Can you put it on my back? I can't reach it..." I shyly asked.

He smiled and nodded. After he finished, I put my shirt and cardigan back on.

*grrrrrrrrrr*

I blushed and turned away.

"Ahahahaa! Lucy, you're hungry! Your stomach growled so loud!" Natsu laughed on the ground.

*grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr*

"Ahahahaa! You're one to talk! Yours was louder and longer!" I rolled on the floor laughing.

Natsu started rolling and laughing with me. Then, our faces met and we stopped. Natsu's face came closer and we were centimeters apart.

"Natsu-nii! Lushi oneesan! Come eat dinner!" Wendy opened the door and then left shouting, "s-sorry for interrupting!"

Natsu and I got up abruptly and turned away from each other. I was blushing madly.

We were about to kiss! I didn't even mind! That definitely proves it... I love Natsu.

"L-let's go eat," Natsu broke the silence and took my hand to follow him. When we got to the kitchen, Igneel and Grandine were smirking, Wendy was blushing, and Zeref just ate.

"Still holding hands?" Igneel commented.

Natsu let go immediately and I sat down next to Wendy.

"Thanks for the food," I said and dug in.

After eating, I said my goodbyes and left. Natsu followed.

"Lucy, who hurt you?"

"Uhhh... I fell down the stairs! That's why I had to go to the doctor's office," I tried to play it off.

"Don't lie."

"Fine, your fans thought it would be fun to torment me for this morning. That was a-" I started coughing.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Natsu patted my back softly.

I covered my mouth and then covered my hands.

"It's nothing, don't worry."

"Blood?" Natsu sniffed the air and then grabbed my hand.

"Why are you coughing blood?" Natsu asked worriedly.

"It's from stress, lack of sleep, lack of food, and my fever. It's just temporary. I've got to go, see you."

"Wait, are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Positive!"

I waved goodbye and went home.


End file.
